True Rachel Berry
by Broad Minds More Soul
Summary: Rachel deserves better than the glee club. But, unfortunately for her, she can't escape it. Better than it sounds. Rated T for language and violence.
1. A Brawl in the Hall Y'all

_**Hi! I'm Broad Minds More Soul, but you can call me Jersey. I live in the U.S. and am a fierce believer in Glee and it's hurt/comfort fanfic stories. This gives a more sad part to Rachel, but I think it is a side unexplored by the show. In my story, Rachel and Puck are best friends since they are the only two Jewish people in the school who are even remotely un-creepy. (i.e. Jacob Ben Israel). Rated T for language and violence. I find Rachel's treatment in the episodes completely unfair and I hate the way Finn treats her, even though this is an eventually Finchel story. Sorry for the rant, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any of the songs I used or will use.**_

**^*)&%$$&&(:**

I'm tense as I walk down the school hallways. I have no extra clothes in my locker so I am completely screwed if some puckheads or football players slushy me. Karofsky and Azimio stand in front of me with a slushy in each hand. I cringe as the slushies slam upon my face and drip down my shirt. When everyone is done laughing and going to class, and as usually I wasn't defended, I slid down the lockers and start crying.

Noah, who is probably ditching as usual, sees me and sits down next to me.

"Berry, you're drenched." He says. I scoff.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I tell him, depressed.

"You don't have any clothes to change into, do you?" He chastises me as he stands and helps me up. I nod. "You can borrow my old football jersey from last year and you can wear my old shorts." I have to admit it sounds disgusting, but what choice do I have?

**^*)&%$$&&(:**

After Noah gives me the clothes and helps me get cleaned off, we walk to glee. I am really starting to hate the damn club. Mr. Schue keeps telling everyone to "act like a family" and "we're all in this together". It sounds like fucking high school musical. If we're a family, I'm the unwanted, unloved abused one. I get to watch how everyone else is all buddy-buddy and I get crap.

"Okay you guys." Mr. Schue claps his hands, and we all settle down. I look over at Finn, I can't help it, and he glares at me, pointedly putting his arm around her waist and snuggling up against her. She laughs an airhead laugh.

"Our assignment I gave you last week was to do a song about a particular emotion…" _Oh crap!_ I forgot! Damn, damn-damn-damn!

"Mr. Schue, Rachel and I would like to go first." Sam says. I look at him weirdly, but follow along. He whispers to the band the song and then whispers it to me.

Boy am I lucky I know this song by heart. The music starts, and I do when my part comes.

_When you're gonna stop breaking my heart _

_I don't wanna be another one _

_Paying for the things I never done _

_Don't let go _

_Don't let go _

_To my love _

_Can I get to your soul _

_Can you get to my thoughts _

_Can you promise we won't let go _

_All the things that I need _

_All the things that you need _

_You can make it feel so real. _

_Cuz you can't deny _

_You've blown my mind _

_When I touch your body _

_I feel I'm loosing control _

_Cuz you can't deny _

_You've blown my mind _

_When I see you baby _

_I just don't wanna let go _

_When you're gonna stop breaking my heart _

_I don't wanna be another one _

_Paying for the things I never done _

_Don't let go _

_Don't let go _

_To my love _

_I hate to see you cry _

_Your smile is a beautiful lie _

_I hate to see you cry _

_My love is dying inside x2 _

_I can fix all those lies _

_But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you _

_You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside _

_My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you _

_Oh baby I'll try to make the things right _

_I need you more than air when I'm not with you _

_Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time _

_My only dream is about you and I _

_Can I get to your soul _

_Can you get to my thoughts _

_Can you promise we won't let go _

_All the things that I need _

_All the things that you need _

_You can make it feel so real _

_Cuz you can't deny _

_You've blown my mind _

_When I touch your body _

_I feel I'm losing control _

_Cuz you can't deny _

_You've blown my mind _

_When I see you baby _

_I just don't wanna let go _

_When you're gonna stop breaking my heart _

_I don't wanna be another one _

_Paying for the things I never done _

_Don't let go _

_Don't let go _

_To my love _

_I hate to see you cry _

_My love is dying inside _

_I can fix all those lies _

_But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you _

_You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside _

_My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you _

_Oh baby I'll try to make the things right _

_I need you more than air when I'm not with you _

_Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time. _

_My only dream is about you and I ._

Sam and I bow and the Glee club goes crazy. Everyone goes to congratulate Sam, except for Noah. He pulls me close and tells me I did an awesome impromptu performance.

I blush.

**^*)&%$$&&(:**

The next day I'm cornered by Santana and Quinn. When did they ever get to be friends again? Maybe I'm just that little scapegoat that brings people together. I hate that role, why can't I be Elphaba?

"Listen Man-Hands." I cringe when Santana begins. "Stop making the move on my man."

"And stop looking at Finn, Ru Paul. No one in the club likes you."

"Back away from both of our men, you slut…" Santana is about to continue when I snap. Right then and there.

"No you listen, skanks. I find that _hilarious_ that you call me the slut. I don't sleep with all the guys in school to feel good about myself nor have I ever gotten pregnant with my boyfriend's best friend!"

Quinn slaps me. I slap her back. Santana punches me and I punch back. Santana and Quinn both tackle me to the ground. They yank at my hair, tug my shirt down to further embarrass me. I push them both off of me and I punch Quinn and elbow Santana.

After a while, I have no idea how long since people were screaming: "Chick Fight!" the entire time, Noah pulls me out of under Santana and Quinn after Sam and Finn grab their respective boyfriends. I see the injuries. Quinn has a bruising eye and a torn sleeve. Santana has a nail scratch above her eye. I feel pain all around my torso and I think my nose is bleeding.

"Don't you ever call me a 'slut' again you pretentious, slutty bitches!" I shout at them.

"Fuck you Rachel!" They both shout at the same time. We all lunge for each other, and we are again restrained. Mr. Schue steps in.

"Rachel, I am appalled." When Santana and Quinn both smirk at me, I snap again.

"None of this is my fault, Mr. Schuester! God, you are so blind! They started it, calling me a slut, and I merely defended myself! Hell, they even threw the first punch. You always preach and bitch about us being a family, well I'm the only one who is excluded! You always say how I'm horrible and annoying, yet if I quit you'd all come back to me asking me to come back or claiming I'm a little drama queen! _I can't handle it anymore!_ I quit! I quit glee club! Have fun winning Regionals, you horrible bullies!"

I yank away from Noah and run off. I hear footsteps run behind, but I'm running faster. I run out the front door, the footsteps gone. I go home.


	2. A New Friend

_**Hello again! I might not update regularly, so sorry if a lot of you have to wait. I have to thank all of you who reviewed and made this story an alert! It means a lot. You guys are so sweet! By the way, this is a Finchel story, but a Puckleberry friendship. Maybe later a Samchel friendship, I haven't decided. Definitely some Kurt-Rachel friendship on the way. BTW, this is told by Rachel Berry, sorry I didn't mention earlier. I also may refer to Noah as either Noah or Puck, so forgive me if it's a little out of character for Rachel. Sorry for the language in the previous chapter. I went a little too far, so I'll improve myself by just doing the extent of language the show has. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! It means so much to me! Keep 'em coming! **_____

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs I used or will use. **_

**$^#*#*(!**

My nose finally stopped bleeding, and I'm watching Noah's jersey in the washing machine. I am at home, watching _Funny Girl_ and eating vegan ice cream in my bed at around 9:13. I am wearing a black t-shirt with gold stars and black sweats. My dads knock on the door. I wipe my eyes and hide the ice cream under my covers. I have to be their happy little princess; I can't let them know I'm disappointed and furious.

"Come in!" I call. I turn down the movie. My dads let Noah in, and I turn to him as my dads close the door to give us privacy. I pause the movie.

"You shouldn't have quit." He tells me.

"I over-reacted." I say. I curl up in a ball and slam my head against the pillow. I feel like an idiot. He sits besides me.

"I think you handled Quinn and Santana pretty well. I believe you when you said they threw the first punch. Did they seriously call you a slut?" I nod.

"Yeah. Totally hypocritical." I say, glad _someone_ agrees with me. He gives me a look he only gives when I use too large words. "Hypocritical basically means pot calling the kettle black." He nods, understanding.

"I think you should come back." He says. I hesitate.

"I don't know, Noah…" I trail off when he gives me his look: "I may be stupid, but I know best when it comes to this kind of thing." I sigh, resigned.

"Fine, Noah. But if they don't want me back, I'm leaving for good." I warn him. He snuggles me against his shoulder, cocky he's won, and I press play.

**$^#*#*(!**

Late last night, Noah taught me a cool song I could sing for the glee club, _if_ they accept me back. I walk down the halls, wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Very un-Rachel Berry-like I know. I keep getting weird stares. Stupid hypocrites, they mock me for dressing weird and look at me sideways when I dress normal. I can't win! I roll my eyes when it's time for Glee. I walk in with Noah so I have more confidence.

"Oh look, it's Rachel. The resident drama queen." Quinn sneers. I put on a brave face, staring blankly out there as a warning to all.

"If you want me to leave, I will…" They all say _No!_ and I sit in my spot next to Noah.

"Okay, this week's assignment…" I roll my eyes. So, nothing ever happened, huh? Stupid Mr. Schue. "… Is free expression. For the rest of March sing whatever and whenever."

"Rachel has a song!" Noah says obnoxiously, like a pain-in-the-ass fourth grader. I cringe.

"Go ahead, Rach." Mr. Schue says. I smooth out a wrinkle in my jeans to busy myself.

"This is going to be good." Santana mutters under her breath sarcastically as I walk to the front of the room. I fold my hands in front of me. I then put them on my hips, this song is in-your-face not shy-Broadway-masterpiece.

I exhale, and tell the band what song I'm singing. (Writer's note: Listen to the song as you read, you don't have to I just recommend it.) I exhale again, breathing deeply as the music begins.

_You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_All 'cause I was making out with your friends (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

Brittany jumps up, surprisingly, and backs me up on the vocals. Throughout the song we dance insanely as glee club, staying in their seats, cheers us on.

_You're on your knees _

_Begging please _

_Stay with me _

_But honestly _

_I just need to be a little crazy _

_All my life I've been good but now, woah, I'm thinking what the hell _

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about _

_If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby _

_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell _

_What... what... what... What the hell? _

_So what if I go out on a million dates (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_Don't get me wrong. I just need some time to play-ay (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) _

_You're on your knees _

_Begging please _

_Stay with me _

_But honestly _

_I just need to be a little crazy _

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell _

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about _

_If you love me, if you hate me _

_You can't save me, baby, baby _

_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell _

_La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah... _

_La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah... _

_You say that I'm messing with your head _

_Boy, I like messing in your bed _

Quinn looks at me, furious.

_Yeah, I am messing with your head _

_When I'm messing with you in bed _

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell (what the hell) _

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about (I don't care about) _

_All my life I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell _

_All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me) _

_If you love me (no), if you hate me (no) _

_You can't save me, baby, baby (if you love me) _

_All my life I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell _

_La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la_

Brittany and I bow our heads. The music ends and we hug each other, jumping up and down. Mr. Schue slaps me on the back, whooping. I look around. Santana and Quinn look pissed. Mercedes, Lauren, Mike, Tina, and Sam look surprised. Finn looks surprised and Noah looks accomplished.

"Amazing Rachel." I hate to admit my smile falters. So I'm amazing, but not solo-worthy. Noah comes up and gives me a side-hug.

**$^#*#*(!**

Again I'm confronted by Quinn and Santana by my locker after Glee is over. I need to get my binders so I can go home. I decide to ignore them; I don't need another bloody nose. They clear their throats to get my attention twice until I finally turn my head warily to them. Lots of people are still roaming the halls looking for something better to do.

"We told you to stay away from our men." Quinn hisses.

"You know, Quinnie, if you keep people on close leashes they just pull away more." I tell her, sounding like a philosopher, like Socrates or Aristotle. Santana crosses her arms over her chest. I mimic her stance.

"Listen, Man-Hands." I cringe at the nickname. "Just stay away from Sam and Finn. They don't need a loser on tying them down."

What I say next slips out. "So, if you're so close to Samuel, I'm guessing you've only slept with four other people besides him, right?" Santana looks red angry. They are about to lunge again when Sam juts in front of us.

"I don't we need another fight, San. You too, Quinn." I can tell he says her name with some hostility, but I don't blame him. I know what it feels like. Santana and Quinn walk away. I turn to Samuel.

"Thanks for defending me." I tell him shyly. Dear God, am I blushing? I turn a little pink.

"No problem. I think what you said to Schuester the other day was pretty badass. Someone needed to call him out on his bluff." I smile shyly.

"Thank you. I thought I was a little alone." I say. There's a silence. It's one of those silence you feel is awkward, but it isn't. It just makes your palms sweaty.

Sam breaks the silence. "Awesome song in Glee. That was really rocking of you."

"Thanks again. And thanks, again, for the song. It was a really good idea."

"I'm just lucky you knew it." He shrugs. "I have another song to run by you, but pre-performance." We laugh.

"You have good choice in music." I say. _Dear God! I sound like an airhead! _

"Give me you're number, and I'll text it to you. I don't need the others getting the idea." He hands me his phone as he looks stealthily around the halls. I type my number in under contact "Rachel Berry" and I look up at him.

Looking up at him is much easier than looking up at Finn. I swear to God I got neck cramps from looking up so high. This is much more realistic.

"Text you later." He says, and walks away.

**$^#*#*(!**

I groan at Noah while he drives me home. I walked to school because I needed to get some energy out and he offered me to drop me off.

"Oh, Sam! I love you! You're music is so awesome! Let me give you my number!" Noah taunts in a way-too-falsetto version of my voice. I groan, leaning back farther in the seat. I should _not_ have told him what happened.

"I do not love Sam. And _he _asked for _my_ number. Not the other way around." I declare stubbornly. He laughs at me.

"Just joking around, Berry. Sorry. I just think it's _cute_ that's all." I slap his shoulder, trying not to laugh.

When he drops me off, I walk over to the driver's window and Noah rolls down the window. "What song are you guys doing?" I pause.

"It's a secret." I lock my lips and throw the key away, and turn to the house with a genuine smile on my face.


	3. Samchel Song

_**Again, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I can't believe this story is being received so well. It really means a lot. So, I have the perfect song for Sam and Rachel to sing, I hope you guys are excited! Please enjoy and be nice with the comments. If you guys have any suggestions for songs that fit the story (it can be any character, but please specify which one/s). I am open to suggestions since I have used a lot of my best ideas already. BTW, I know I have some errors, but bare with me (or is it bear with me?) I don't have a beta so I'm on my own. Enjoy, even though this chapter is shorter than the others. ;)**_

**$^#*#*(!**

It's early in the morning, at around 7. School starts at 8 and I need an outfit to fit Sam's song he chose for us. It's an edgy, sex song (and no I won't tell you which one yet) and I need, put simply, an outfit for a whore to change into. I groan; I mean I wear short skirts and stuff, but this is ridiculous!

I grab a pink tank top and a very short black mini-skirt and some leather boots from an old dance recital. I put those in a small bag, and then changed into a white t-shirt and torn jeans. _Ha-ha Finn, looks like I'm meeting my inner rock star!_

**$^#*#*(!**

As I walk down the halls and pretend to take notes in classes, I think about the song. I love this song, but it's so out of my range. Sam and Noah (despite the fact he doesn't know the song) keep saying I'll do fine. I guess I'll just have to believe them.

After a torturous day in school, I change in the bathroom for glee club with excitement.

I just realized something, I haven't been feeling this way in a long time about glee. Usually I just put up with Mr. Schue and ignore all the love-sick puppy-eyes everyone gives each other. I just go along. Ever since Sectionals, glee made me angry and ignored. I got slushied more than everyone else and everyone was a family except for me.

I walk in the auditorium with Sam. He gives me a once-over in the outfit and whistles appreciatively. I blush, hit him on the shoulder, and tell him to behave himself.

He salutes me and he gets the music started. Everyone gasps, recognizing the beginning bars of the song. (**Bold** is Sam, and _Italicized_ is Rachel)

**Don't say a word just turn around and let me see**

**Girl you got something special something special for me**

**Its way too many suckers in the VIP**

**Tell her get my car out front**

**Tell me do you wanna kick it in the backseat**

_I wanna get beside ya_

**In the backseat**

_So I can be your backseat driver_

**In the backseat**

_I wanna get beside ya_

**In the backseat**

_So I can be your backseat driver_

**You see them girls with them high heels they got this **

**party poppin**

**This aint no country club we bout to get this party **

**rockin**

**You got girls that's with the band lets get on top and **

**let me see it though**

**Wait not in here we outta here jump in my vehicle**

**Camaro long shift**

**She just tryin to fit comfortably**

**She like my orange camaro she said let's ride up and **

**trick or treat**

**Like damn girl damn girl**

**You function with the man girl**

**Like damn girl damn girl**

**You function with the man girl**

**Don't say a word just turn around and let me see**

**Girl you got something special something special for me**

**Its way too many suckers in the VIP**

**Tell her got my car out front**

**Tell me do you wanna kick it in the backseat**

_I wanna get beside ya_

**In the backseat**

_So I can be your backseat driver_

**in the backseat**

_I wanna get beside ya_

**In the backseat**

_So I can be your backseat driver_

**Hey girl whats up all of this dancing gets you all off **

**huh**

**I notice you because your friends is freakin starstruck**

**Hey you got more of that how you say it shy stack**

**Until you get it low quit playin with your fine ass**

**I said don't try me baby I'll make you hot trick**

**Lets do like Fishburg dancin and shake this spot quick**

**Oh you a good girl its cool I play pretend too**

**I heard you had a baby**

**You want a New Boy in you?**

**Don't say a word just turn around and let me see**

**Girl you got something special something special for me**

**Its way too many suckers in the VIP**

**Tell her got my car out front**

**Tell me do you wanna kick it in the backseat**

_I wanna get beside ya_

**In the backseat**

_So I can be your backseat driver_

**in the backseat**

_I wanna get beside ya_

**In the backseat**

_So I can be your backseat driver_

**I Met a group of girls in a Escalade**

**I Met a group of girls in a Escalade**

**Met met a group of girls in a Escalade**

**They came with you and left with me**

**I Met a group of girls in a Escalade**

**I Met a group of girls in a Escalade**

**Met met a group of girls in a Escalade**

**They came with you and left with me**

**Don't say a word just turn around and let me see**

**Girl you got something special something special for me**

**Its way too many suckers in the VIP**

**Tell her got my car out front**

**Tell me do you wanna kick it in the backseat**

_I wanna get beside ya_

**In the backseat**

_So I can be your backseat driver_

**in the backseat**

_I wanna get beside ya_

**In the backseat**

_So I can be your backseat driver_

We stop. I cannot believe I just sang that. I expect rejection, when everyone starts cheering. Sam high-fives me. Mr. Schue makes an educational point about our song. I roll my eyes, this is a song about _car sex_.

I look around the auditorium to busy myself. Finn, Santana, and Quinn look even more pissed than my rendition of _What the Hell_. Santana catches my eye, and slowly drags a finger across her neck and points to me. I gulp, but hey, _what the hell?_

**$^#*#*(!**

I sit in my bed, my legs dangling off the side as I try to reach Kurt. I want to tell him what song I did I did. He'd be proud I was being less obnoxious and more sex appeal. I exclaim in annoyance when it's on the fifth ring. I'm about to hang up when I hear Kurt answer the freaking phone.

"Hello?" He asks. His voice goes to a whisper. "Perfect timing, Berry. Blaine, I'm pretty sure, was just about to ask me out." He exhales puffily at me. I try to stifle my snicker. Kurt told me about what happened between him and Blaine. It doesn't seem like anything will go farther in their relationship, but I don't tell him that. By the way, I love his name. _Blaine_. Totally reminds me of _Pretty in Pink_. Aw, Kurt's totally Molly Ringwald. Oh great, that practically makes me Duckie, doesn't it? _That means_, Santana's Bennie!

"Sorry I can go. I was just going to give you some gossip…" I bait the line. I hear him tell Blaine it's important and he has to talk to me. I hear him step away.

"Yippee! Gossip! Tell me more, Berry or I will cut you!" I laugh.

"I did something _totally_ out of character for me!" I say, kinda squealing. I hear him sigh, not too impressed.

"That's it, Berry? I thought maybe you and Santana got in a catfight…"

"We did, but that's not what I wanted to tell you." He gasps.

"Okay, tell me what you wanted to tell me, then you better tell me about the catfight!"

_**I hope I'm not boring any of you with the happiness. I have some definite angst in the next chapter. So, ready yourselves it's going to be a bumpy ride!**_


	4. Who dat girl?

_**(Pre-Author's note) Sorry for not writing! I feel bad. I got a major case of writer's block for this chapter and I went away on a trip for spring break. On said trip I could not bring my laptop nor do I own an iPad so I had no means of writing. Then I had to rewrite the whole chapter to make it better.**_

_**Okay, this is my fourth chapter. Thank you all, again, for the kind reviews. I really am astonished that the story is being received so well by people! I don't know how long this story will be, I'm just playing this by ear. Another thing, I don't think I am going to keep the plot line with the show, just everything that stands out. I have a big fight coming up! So keep reading and enjoy! Very long chapter, so YIPPEE! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs I have used or will use. I wish I did, then I could go to big Awards ceremonies! **_

**$^#*#*(!**

After talking to Kurt for a half an hour about my past week, he finally had to go to talk to Blaine some more. I am really, really bored. My Dads are out of town on business for the rest of March and half of April. Since I'm their "respectable, well-behaved daughter" (which translates into: "_My daughter with no friends or life outside performing_") left me alone. I'm not telling Noah though, I've learned my lesson from when I got plastered and made an idiot of myself in front of Finn.

I've learned my lesson. I don't want to deal with Finn anymore. So, to distract myself, I'm calling Noah.

"Just text me, Berry. My mom's making us watch _Schindler's List_ and she hates being interrupted." He whispers on the phone and hangs up.

_Want to come over and make brownies?_ I text.

_Let me ask my mom_ I wait. I fiddle around with my fingers, and wait for him to reply. I start humming _No Good Deed_ to myself when my phone buzzes with a text.

_My mom says sure, but she me to take some home. So that means no vegan, alright Berry?_ I sigh and reply yes.

When Noah gets here, I have all the stuff set out. After a while, it gets pretty quiet. We don't talk, and again there is a slightly awkward silence as we cook.

"You were so sexy performing that song today." He tells me, breaking the silence as we pour the prepared batter into the sprayed pan. The oven dings, it's preheated, and we put the pan in the over. I slap his shoulder meekly.

"Ugh, you are so perverted." I walk away. He steps in front of me, a pointed look on his face.

"Berry, it was a song about _car sex_. Of course it would be found as sexy by a lot of people." I sit down in front of the TV, and he sits beside me. I remember when he came over to make out, and how it destroyed my already fragile relationship with Finn.

"Sorry for making you make out with me." I whisper. He shrugs.

"Everyone makes mistakes." He shrugs again. I can tell he doesn't want to talk any more about it. I think he feels just as bad for letting himself cheat on his best friend's girlfriends.

I put in the DVD player _Life As We Know It_. I don't know why but I love that movie. It's so sweet and funny at the same time. And I love Josh Duhamel so it's a win-win situation. The only reason Noah watches it with me is because of the steamy sex scenes.

After the movie is over, the brownies are cooked/cooled/wrapped up, Noah turns to the doorway to leave. He turns back to me.

"Thanks for saving me from _Schindler's List_. I can only watch it so many times."

"Bye." I say, giving him six brownies.

"Bye my Jewish American Princess." I hate to admit it, but I kind of like being called that. I mean, I'm Jewish and I'm American, and I might as well be a Princess. So it works out alright. I go to bed, trying to forget I'm all alone in my big house.

**$^#*#*(!**

The next day I'm cornered at my locker again after lunch. Not by Santana. But Quinn and Finn. God, they're names together are so _corny_. _Reason #35 they shouldn't be together, stupid matching names._ I decide to ignore them so we don't get into a fight. Quinn, I can handle, but a toned, muscled, chiseled quarterback? _Whoa! Way too many adjectives there!_

"Listen, Ru Paul, that song was pathetic." Finn says, catching my attention. I cringe. I still mind Quinn calling me, but Finn I can't handle. I snap, but in a calm way.

"Oh really? That's not what I heard. I heard you muttering 'Mailman. Mailman. Mailman.' My entire song." Quinn gasps, and Finn looks shocked.

"Listen Man-Hands…" Quinn growls through clenched teeth.

I interrupt her. "No you listen, _Preggo_! Why must you always hurt everyone? Even the ones you love! You've cheated on Puck, Sam, and Finn, and you totally ignore Mercedes. EVEN THOUGH, she helped you out when everybody hated you too much to do so! Then you hurt everybody you hate, like me or Kurt or Brittany! STOP HURTING EVERYBODY YOU _STUPID SLUT_!" I stomp my foot for added effect.

Quinn looks so furious I pointed out all her flaws that she aims a punch at me, but I fall to the ground to dodge it.

Finn steps in between us, putting his arm on Quinn's shoulder. He helps me up and takes Quinn to another hallway, trying to calm here.

I stand there, shell-shocked. _Finn Hudson just saved me from his bat-shit girlfriend_.

Sam walks over to me.

"You okay? I saw the whole thing."

I roll my eyes. "I'm okay. She's just so immature." Sam looks at me.

"Legit." He says, forlorn. I can't help but feel immense pity for both of us. I look up at him and stare him right in the eyes.

"I'm throwing a little party on Friday. Just you, me, Noah, and Kurt. You're some of the few people I've learned I can trust, so I thought we'd celebrate it." I sound too mushy, don't I? He doesn't look fazed though.

"Sounds like fun, Santana broke up with me so I have more free-time." I nod, I can tell he doesn't want to talk about her so I don't bother asking.

"My house. 5:40?" I ask, and might I say, I sound quite flirtatious.

"I don't know your address…" He says with a boyish ignorance. I smile kindly.

"I'll text it to you." I say. He gives me an indescribable smirk.

"You are so nice when you correct people now. You used to be all up in people's faces, obnoxious, now you're just kind and… anhiable." _Anhiable? _And I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted by his comment.

"Do you mean, _amiable_?" I ask, confused. He smirks again.

"See what I mean? See you in two days" He walks away. I sigh and put my books away.

**$^#*#*(!**

It's time for glee. To occupy myself, I look around. Tina and Mike, Finn and Quinn, and Brittany and Artie are making out. I shudder, and look at my nails. They really should be painted…

Mr. Schue sits in the back, grading papers. I exhale, exasperated. He really doesn't make an effort anymore, does he?

He notices we're all looking at him, expecting something. "Begin." He gestures to us and goes back to his papers. I roll my eyes. They roam to Sam and Noah, who are sitting together and smirking at each other, and at me. Oh God…

"Mr. Schue!" Noah calls.

"We have a song." They walk up to the front of the room and tell the band, in a whisper, and the music begins. I push my face in my palms, embarrassed. They point to me indiscreetly. (THE SONG IS WHO DAT GIRL BY FLO RIDA AND AKON)

_Hey, Miss red Carpet. _

_She can autograph my pockets, _

_Anytime, anyplace, anyway, _

_I'll be looking at everybody else, _

_Watch it. _

_I don't wanna be obnoxious, _

_But this girl worth the gossip. _

_Take away the smile, _

_The tattoos now, forever she very guardless. _

_I imagine her topless, _

_She might set off my rocket. _

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 _

_On and poppin'. _

_She met Mark and then _

_Attitude like we arguing, _

_Return by my side, I bring glitter to my life. _

_I should twitter, this girl is sparklin'. _

_Sam [Chorus] _

_She ain't no rockstar _

_But she got groupies. _

_She ain't no actress, _

_But she make movies. _

_And when she struts that thing around, _

_Everybody be breakin' they neck like, _

_Who dat girl? _

_Who dat girl? _

_Who dat girl? _

_She ain't got riches, _

_But she's got fashion. _

_She ain't a model, _

_But camera's flashin'. _

_And when she struts that thing around _

_Everybody be breakin' they neck like, _

_Who dat girl? _

_Who dat girl? _

_Who dat girl? _

_Hey, they wanna know my mamma name, _

_Cus thats where she get from, _

_They ain't never shot her with silicon, _

_Shawty is her and her and she the real one _

_Touch one, grab one, feel one, _

_I wish she would'a told me that _

_Ain't nothing wrong bringing the old me back, _

_Little mamma knows my body so trophy glass, _

_She worth it, bring me some Chloe bags _

_Like damn, can I be yo' police badge _

_Pull it up, get a little cozy and _

_Woman is sort'a like a oldie jam, _

_Record some ssh _

_On a playboy cam. _

_She ain't no actress, _

_The movie found my matress. _

_Rockstar, none of that practice, _

_But still she's got fanatics. _

Sam grabs me and pulls me to the front. I go along, since I have wished that someone would sing this song for me. I dance around them and with them for the rest of the song.

_Sam [Chorus] _

_She ain't no Rockstar _

_But she's got Groupies, _

_She ain't no Actress _

_But she makes Movies, _

_And when she struts that thing around _

_Everybody be breaking their neck like _

_Who dat girl _

_Who dat girl _

_Who dat girl _

_She ain't got Riches _

_But she's got Fashion, _

_She ain't a Model _

_But camera's Flashing _

_And when she struts that thing around _

_Everybody be breaking their neck like _

_Who dat girl _

_Who dat girl _

_Who dat girl _

_Ooh ohh ohh _

_Look at her _

_Goo ooo ooo _

_I wanna know ooh ooh _

_Who dat girl _

_Who dat girl _

_Who dat girl _

_X 2 _

_She ain't no Rockstar _

_But she's got Groupies, _

_She ain't no Actress _

_But she makes Movies, _

_And when she struts that thing around _

_Everybody be breaking their neck like _

_Who dat girl _

_Who dat girl _

_Who dat girl _

_She ain't got Riches _

_But she's got Fashion, _

_She ain't a Model _

_But camera's Flashing _

_And when she struts that thing around _

_Everybody be breaking their neck like _

_Who dat girl _

_Who dat girl _

_Who dat girl_

Sam and Noah stop dancing, so everyone starts clapping. I am exhausted, Sam kept twirling me and Noah kept doing sexual movements around me. It's exhausting being included, I realize.

Mercedes and Tina do a song, but I'm still reeling over the fact I was made a sexual object. And I _liked_ it.

I go to get some sheet-music from Mr. Schue's "Pile of Music Mystery" and I notice Brittany waits for me while everyone leaves. "Hi Rachel." I hold the music to my chest, still nervous. She's best friends with the tormentor/home-wrecker known as Santana Lopez.

"Hi." I say cautiously.

"Do you wanna do a song with me? You'll do lead, and I'll do backup." She offers, knowing she is sweetening the deal. I give her a cautious look.

"What song? And why?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

She tells me the song. "I think our voices sound good together. When we did _What the Hell_ it was awesome." I ponder.

"Remember the last time we did a Ke$ha song?" I warn her. We both cringe at the remembrance of vomit.

"Well, we're not hung-over. So I think it's a good idea. And besides, the elf in my closet told me we had something special when we sing." Deciding I had no interest in anymore information about the "elf in the closet" I told her fine, and went back to my house.

**$^#*#*(!**

The next day, to prepare for my song, I decided to dress a little _scandalous_. Screw celibacy club, I'm dressing like a slut! I grab a low cut pink shirt with no sleeves and a _way-too-short-for-school_ black mini-skirt.

As I strut down the hall, hear wolf-whistles and catcalls. Noah gives me a once-over, and shakes his head. He smirks as he does it, I suppose he thinks it's out of character.

We have a Celibacy Club meeting today at lunch. This is my last one, then I'm quitting. I don't want to be around Quinn anymore than I have to.

"Nice skirt Man-Hands. Did a hooker give you her wardrobe?" She snickers with others. I exhale, exasperated. Mrs. Howell, as usual, is being a pacifist.

"You know, Quinnie," I start, sounding sarcastic. "I thought you had to be a _virgin_ to be in this club. But, if you're a pathetic, last-year-pregnant _SLUT_ then I guess it's okay." Quinn, as fast as lightening, jumps over to the other part of the room and punches me in the face. I punch her back. Mrs. Howell goes to get Mr. Schue, and Lauren and Noah watch, shocked.

Quinn claws at my cheeks, but she's been biting her nails. I elbow Quinn in the nose and she elbows me in the stomach. I rip at her sleeve and find a large hickey right where her chest meets her shoulders. I punch her in her arrogant face. She yanks out some of my hair, and then I use my knees to lift her off of me. She grabs me by my flimsy shirt and throws me to the ground in the center of the room. I knee her in the stomach.

Quinn stands and kicks me in the face with her sneakers. I fall back on the ground with a loud thud, then I kick her right in the stomach. She falls back, groaning in pain she deserves. Mr. Schue comes in. Noah, finally getting to his senses, picks me up and restrains me, then Mr. Schue restrains Quinn.

"Rot in hell!" She shouts at me.

"You first you home-wrecker!" I shout, fighting against Noah. I know it's pointless; he's like steel.

"Mr. Schue, Mrs. Howell, I'll just take Rachel to the next class." Noah carries me in this awkward restraining style for a couple of hallways then sets me down.

"Damn, Berry. That was wild." He gives me a high five. I slap his shoulder.

"Why didn't you help me?" I demand. He laughs.

"You were holding up pretty fine when I saw you."

"Am I bleeding?" I ask him, touching around my face to feel for pain. He shakes his head.

"Nah. You just have a slight bruise on your eye from where she kicked you in the face." I groan and reach in my bag for my make-up kit. After I cover the bruise in make-up, with Noah chuckling at my vanity, we head to History.

**$^#*#*(!**

I am breathing deeply behind the auditorium's curtain. I need to breathe or else I will pass out while singing. Brittany walks up to me, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Rachel, we'll do fine. We've been practicing this during free period and after school. We'll nail this." She pats me and goes to her spot on the stage. Brittany begins.

_Hahaha! Dance_

Electro-pop music plays. I walk out, with a swagger in my hip. I hear gasps and it fuels my ego like a flame. I start to sing.

_Back door cracked _

_We don't need a key _

_We get in for free _

_No VIP sleaze _

_Drink that kool-aid _

_Follow my lead _

_Now you're one of us _

_You're coming with me _

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down _

_Brittany: This place about to- _

_Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to- _

_Now what (Brittany: What) _

_We're taking control _

_We get what we want _

_We do what you don't _

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor _

_We're pretty and sick _

_We're young and we're bored (Ha) _

_It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out _

_Brittany__: This place about to- _

_Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to- _

_Go- go- go- go insane _

_Brittany__: Go insane _

_Throw some glitter _

_Make it rain on 'em _

_Let me see them hands _

_Brittany__:Let me, let me see them hands _

_We both sing_

_Go insane _

_Go insane _

_Throw some glitter _

_Make it rain on 'em _

_Let me see them hands _

_Let me, let me see them hands _

_We are taking over _

_(Blow) _

_Get used to it _

_(Blow) _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to blow _

_Blow _

_This place about to-_

The music stops. Brittany and I stop dancing. Everyone, but Quinn, cheers. We hug each other, squealing. We tell each other we were both amazing. Then I look around. I hear Noah and Sam tell me we were badass. I look over at Quinn, who looks like a prostitute from New York, as she hops on Finn's lap and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss.

I nearly gagged. They looked like cats giving each other sponge-baths. It was thoroughly disgusting. Sam pats my shoulder, looking over at Quinn as well.

_**TA-DA**_

_**Sappy ending! Don't worry this is not my last chapter it is far from over. I just want to thank everyone again for reviewing and making this story an alert/favorite, keep them coming please, I love those things!**_

_**TTFN**_

_**Jersey, AKA Broad Minds More Soul**_


	5. Rachel's New Beau

_**Yeah! Fifth chapter! I am doing so well!**_

_**So, thanks again for all the reviews/favorites/alerts. I practically feed off those. So I have some romance coming up. Unfortunately, it's not with Finn. YET! Don't worry, epic Finchel on its way! I'm thinking of starting another story, but don't be discouraged, I'll still work on this one.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any songs I've used or will use. If I did own Glee I'd make Finn come to his senses and MARRY Rachel for God's sakes! **_

**$^#*#*(!**

I stay in the auditorium after practice. I need to sing without the fear of being judged. Everyone but the hockey team has left school property.

I turn on the lights, turn to the stereo and grab my CD case I keep in my backpack. I look for my Evanescence CD.

After Finn broke up with me, I started listening to depressing songs. I like Evanescence the best, since it had a cool name and Amy Lee was really emotional.

I put on "Hello". It reminds me of the Hello assignment Glee club did before Regionals in sophomore

The piano begins playing.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday _

I hear applause. I look up.

I expect to find Finn. He tells me I have the best voice ever, that he was wrong to have dumped me again, and then pulls me into a romantic kiss.

Then I expect to find Mr. Schuester. He tells me he will give me all the solos from now on and will stop Quinn and Santana from verbally abusing me during Glee club.

I look surprised when I realize it's Zackary Bowman. The school's best hockey player. He's a senior, and going to NYU on a Hockey scholarship. He also plays lacrosse and basketball. He has shaggy blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and tan skin. He's wearing his hockey shirt and pants, but no longer has the equipment. I gulp. He walks up on the stage.

He stands a few feet away from me. I step closer.

"Awesome song. It was fresh." He says.

"Thanks." I had no idea what "fresh" means, but it must be good. He walks closer, extending his hand.

"I'm Zack Bowman. "

"Rachel Berry." We shake hands.

"I saw you guys at your Tik Tok performance." I grimace. He laughs. "I don't think I've seen anyone handle upchucks better than you have, so congrats."

I laugh. I remember seeing _The Ugly Truth_, that when I guy flirts with you, you have to stick your "tits" out.

I do, and I see his eyes shift downwards. I smirk since he's not looking.

"Thank you." I tell him. He looks back up at me. "Do you want to go to Baskin Robbins. I'll pay."

"I can never accept a woman paying on a date. I'll pay." I smile. We link arms and head to Baskin Robbins.

**$^#*#*(!**

After ice cream, Zack drops me off.

"See you later." He tells me. He's about to drive when I grab his face and pull his lips to mine.

We kiss for two minutes straight when we both need air. We both laugh, out of breath.

"See you later." He repeats. He drives off. I run upstairs to my room and call Kurt.

"Why it's my darling Berry. I wonder what is so important for you to call me. Could it be my sensitive way of approaching things?" I giggle.

"You're a charmer. So guess what happened!" I say. Then I remember that Kurt actually likes to guess.

"How many chances do I get?" He says, excited. I smile as I put him on speaker phone. I get on my pajamas as I talk to him.

"Three, as always." I tell him, grabbing a large pink t-shirt that is way too big for me, and skimpy little soccer shorts.

"Um… you are cast as Elphaba in Wicked!" Kurt says.

"I wish, but no." I smile, flopping on my bed.

"You and Finn are back together." I hear Blaine say.

I scoff a laugh. "Blaine! Kurt, you didn't tell me he was over. Not that I mind."

"Thank you Rachel. So, are you and Finn back together?"

"Hell no." I say and we laugh.

"You and Sam are dating."

"No. But I am dating someone!" I squeal.

"Berry you better tell me who it is or I will crawl through the phone and cut you!" I laugh at his threat.

"Zack Bowman, the best hockey player the school has ever had!"

"You go, Rachel!" Blaine cheers for me. I smile.

"Damn right, Rach. I'm happy for you. Everyone deserves love." Kurt says then I hear a kiss on the other line.

"I have to go, so you can go make-out." I hang up, hearing Kurt yell: _Thanks Berry, you're a lifesaver! _

**$^#*#*(!**

At school, I wear a pink and white striped tank top and short jeans that are right between my hip and my knee.

As I walk down the halls to my locker, instead of having to push my way through everyone parts so I can walk down the middle.

When I reach my locker I find a note. It says:

**Dear Miss Rachel,**

**Meet me in the auditorium at 4:30. Glee club should be over then, right?**

**Sincerely**

**Mister Zack **

I put the note on the wall of my locker. I touch it tenderly, then walk to my first class.

**$^#*#*(!**

At Glee Club, Mr. Schue comes in with Zack. I give him a surprised look and he winks at me. I decide he knows what he's doing.

"You guys this is Zack Bowman, our newest New Directions member." He sits beside me.

"He and the other puckheads slushy us nearly everyday." Mercedes says. I roll my eyes. I've never seen a slushy in Zack's hand. Nor do the others get as slushied as I have. (Well until I started dressing like this).

Zack remains calm. "If it helps I'll try to get them to stop. And besides, the football players slushy you guys more than the hockey team does. And don't you have five football players in here?" I don't think he needed that last part, but oh well it's out there.

The other clubbers nod in resignation.

**$^#*#*(!**

After the club I was confronted by Santana on the way to the auditorium. I step back. She stays still. I relax a little; if she were going to confront me she would have intimidated me more. I know intimidation.

"Hey Berry." Santana begins. She must think I _am_ a freak, since she's trying to decide how to talk to me.

"Hello." I fold my arms in front of me.

"You know, I have no beef with you now." She begins. I look confused so she explains. "I thought you were going after my man. But that's B.S. since he is no longer my man and you're dating Zack Bowman. By the way congrats, I had no idea you had it in ya. So, sorry."

"Thank you Santana." She could make numerous apologies and I'll still be scared of her.

Santana looks offended. "Aren't you going to forgive me?"

I shrug. "I wasn't planning on it. You've really hurt me over the years Santana. Emotionally and physically. I can't forgive you immediately." I turn on my heel and practically run to the auditorium.

**$^#*#*(!**

When I enter the auditorium, it's 4:33 and Zack is humming on the stage. I run up the steps and stand before him.

"Hey, Rach." He says, picking me up, twirling me around. I laugh as he sets me down.

"Sorry I'm late. Santana had to talk to me. Why did you want us to meet here?" I say. I notice his arms are still draped around my waist. I'm so comfortable in his arms I don't bother to ask why.

"I need some help with my singing. If I'm going to be a permanent glee clubber I need some practice." He smiles at me.

"Okay, do you have any songs that you know like the back of your hand?" I ask. He thinks then nods.

"Great, sing it. I'll be a critic in the audience." He gulps.

"Audience?"

"It's just me. And when it comes to bigger performances you get used to it." I tell him, then I sit in the front row.

He starts singing.

_If someone stood up in a crowd_

_And raised his voice up way out loud_

_And waved his arm and shook his leg_

_You'd notice him_

_If someone in the movie show_

_Yelled "Fire in the second row_

_This whole place is a powder keg!"_

_You'd notice him_

_And even without clucking like a hen_

_Everyone gets noticed, now and then,_

_Unless, of course, that personage should be_

_Invisible, inconsequential me!_

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Shoulda been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there..._

_I tell ya_

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Shoulda been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there..._

_Suppose you was a little cat_

_Residin' in a person's flat_

_Who fed you fish and scratched your ears?_

_You'd notice him_

_Suppose you was a woman, wed_

_And sleepin' in a double bed_

_Beside one man, for seven years_

_You'd notice him_

_A human being's made of more than air_

_With all that bulk, you're bound to see him there_

_Unless that human bein' next to you_

_Is unimpressive, undistinguished_

_You know who..._

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Shoulda been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there..._

_I tell ya_

_Cellophane_

_Mister Cellophane_

_Shoulda been my name_

_Mister Cellophane_

_'Cause you can look right through me_

_Walk right by me_

_And never know I'm there_

_Never even know I'm there._

_Hope I didn't take up too much of your time._

I applaud him, running up to give him a hug on the stage. "That was great Zack. You have a lot of potential." He gets all modest.

"I was terrible." He says. I never imagined him to be the "modest performer".

"You could be on Broadway if you wanted to you were so good." I tell him truthfully. He scuffs his shoes on the floor.

"Really?" He sounds flattered.

I assure him he was fantastic. He pulls me in for a kiss.

**$^#*#*(!**

_**Thank you readers! Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Jersey, AKA Broad Minds More Soul **_


	6. A Makeover and a Song

_**CHAPTER SIX! BAH-DA-DA-DUH!**_

_**Ah, hello again my readers! The story is coming to an end soon, but I have a new one coming up, I hope you enjoy. I won't start it until I'm finished this one, and this one should have at least two more chapters, I'm not sure. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts, they mean so much to me. **_

_**BTW, for those of you confused by Finn trying to punch Rachel in chapter 4, I would like to say why I made him almost punch her.**_

_He's confused of his feelings about Rachel. He still likes her, but thinks he should be with Quinn. When people are confused, they follow their instincts, whether they are right or wrong. _

_He was protecting his girlfriend._

_He's trying to convince himself to not like Rachel, so he does it by being over protective of Quinn. _

_He's human, he makes mistakes when he's driven by emotions._

_He's jealous of the song chemistry Sam and Rachel had, that he and Rachel used to have._

_**Those are the few I came up with, I mainly was just letting my thoughts flow on the page, and that's what came out. Sorry if I confused you all, but I hope these reasons make up for it. **_

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Glee or any of the songs I have used or will use. If I did own Glee I'd make them do IMPROV instead of singing show-tunes! Go IMPROV.**_

**$^#*#*(!**

I walk down the hall. It's Friday and Sam, Noah, Kurt and I are hanging out tonight and Zack and I have plans to see _Jane Eyre_ on Saturday night. I am so excited. Today I am wearing a light blue short-sleeve shirt that shows cleavage, a black jean skirt, and black leather boots.

I smile. I deserve happiness. Quinn confronts me as I put stuff in my locker. My smile wavers then falls. Can she go a week without confronting me? She really is an insecure bitch.

She taps her feet, waiting for me to notice her. I still ignore her. She clears her throat multiple times. She taps my shoulder. I totally ignore her, she's not there to make me sad.

"Dammit, Rachel! Just listen to me, okay?" She finally exclaims shrilly. I close my locker and go to World History. She follows me down the hallway.

"Rachel, since I know you're listening, so I'm telling you this. I know you're all 'lovey-dovey' with Zack Bowman, which I am extremely shocked about." I roll my eyes and make a sharp turn around a corner. "And I'm still gonna tell you to stay away from my man. I know what happened between you and Puck last year was to make Finn feel jealous, and the same with Jesse St. James. So, back off okay?"

"Why don't you back off Quinn?" I snap at her. "Every single freaking day you tell me to stay away from Finn, and guess what, _I HAVE BEEN_. Leave me alone! You don't have to be so insecure! God! I honestly don't care about Finn anymore! Just a little high school flame. They die out. Now leave me alone or I'll file a restraining order." I tell her with attitude as I storm into World History.

**$^#*#*(!**

After World History, Noah walks with me to Spanish. He clearly needs to say something, but doesn't know how to convey it.

"Just spit it out Noah." I tell him as we walk.

"I can't make it tonight. Sorry." My face falls. He explains. "Lauren told me she'd let me get to second base tonight and I can't turn those fun-bags." I roll my eyes at his vulgarity.

"Understandable. You're in love, I'll let you off the hook." He gives me a once-over.

"Sexy Berry is Nice Berry." He bumps him shoulder against mine and I shove him weakly. Lauren walks up and pulls him into a kiss in the hallway. They stop walking and I continue.

Sam comes up to me next.

"Hey, I have some bad news." He begins cautiously. I nod.

"What?" I ask, not too worried. He'd be more dramatic if it were something terrible.

"I can't make it tonight." He blurts out. I exhale softly. I can't be mad at Sam for any period of time.

"Why?" I ask nicely. He picks up on the fact I'm not mad and explains.

"My parents decided to go on a date, and they need someone to babysit my sister Tammy." (I don't know what the sister's name is, or if Sam even has a sister, but I need it for the plot and I gave her a random name).

I exhale again. "Okay. Just Kurt and me. Noah backed out too." I explain.

"You're not mad?" He asks, cautious.

"Not at all, besides Tammy needs it." He smiles at me.

**$^#*#*(!**

When Glee Club begins, Mr. Schue looks ready to go. He must have slept with Ms. Holiday. I roll my eyes.

"Okay you guys, I have an assignment for you. Sing a romantic duet that is a little creepy. Whether it be intense emotion or creepy in general. And again, like we have done previously, you cannot pick your partners they will be drawn from this hat." He shakes the hat that lay on the table. We all groan, but I am exuberant. I have the perfect song.

"Mercedes you go first."

"Sam." She says, smiling at him.

"Lauren."

"Puck." She nods with a badass smile that makes me almost laugh.

"Tina." Mr. Schue says, calling names from attendance.

"Zack." Zack squeezes my hand.

"Rachel." I walk up.

"Artie." I look over at him, and he doesn't look too disappointed.

"Brittany."

"Finn." Brittany calls out.

"Santana."

"Mike." She says, disappointed.

Quinn groans when she realizes she is Mr. Schue's partner.

"Don't worry Quinn, I'll just let you do a solo. We all know what happened last time." Mr. Schue looks at me. My anger flares as I glare at him. Quinn, Brittany, and Santana do a bitchy, snarky laugh at me and I cringe.

When everyone disperses, Artie wheels over to me.

"Sorry about Brittany. She just does whatever Santana does." He shrugs.

"It's okay, I guess." I hate it but I'm starting to tear up. He looks remorseful.

He pats my leg. "What song do you have in mind?" I get distracted.

"Well…" I smile as I tell him the idea.

"Perfect," He high fives me and we talk about the mechanics of it. During Spanish, I text Kurt and say we can go to the mall. He types back:

:D

**$^#*#*(!**

After school I meet Kurt at Lima Mall. It's halfway between my house and Dalton, so it works well.

He pulls me in a hug, and we both smile as we pull away.

"Hello my darling Berry." He greets me. "How are you doing?"

"Perfect, Kurt. Everything's working out well. It's so good to see you."

"I know this sounds horrible, Rach, but you look like a slut." I laugh.

"That's the idea," I shimmy. He gasps and chuckles at me.

"You totally lost it to Zack Bowman, didn't you?"

"I've only dated him for two days. I'm not an idiot." I tell him, haughtily. He smiles at me.

"Let me get you some clothes that better suit your figure." I get nervous as we start walking around the mall.

"Is this a legit makeover?" I ask him.

"Yes. You'll never let me live that down, will you?" He says, clearly not as injured as I am by the time he gave me a makeover to spurn my relationship with Finn.

"Maybe when I'm referred to as Tony Award Winner Rachel Berry." I tell him.

"So in a few years?" He checks. I swat his shoulder.

"You're too kind." I tell him with a smile. We go to Hollister.

**$^#*#*(!**

After my shopping fest I go home and watch _Miss Congeniality_. I love stories where best friends (boy/girl) fall in love. They are so real. And Sandra Bullock kicks ass in this movie.

I get a text. It's from Sam.

_Srry Berry 4 2nite. Hope u + Kurt had fun. Enjoy Ur weekend_.

I smile and text him back a reply of better grammar and spelling.

**$^#*#*(!**

At Glee club over the weekend, Artie and I decide to go first. I'm wearing a blue Hailey dress and black ballet flats. Artie is wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. He looks quite the badass. Everyone sits in front of us in the auditorium.

"Okay, you guys can begin." Mr. Schue sits down. The music starts. (**Bold****-Artie** _Italics- Rachel_)

**I got a dirty mind **

**I got filthy ways **

**I'm tryna bathe my eyy in your milky way **

**I'm a legend **

**I'm irreverent **

**I'll be reverend **

**I'll be so faaaaa-ar up **

**We don't give a fuuuh-uh-uck **

**Welcome to the danger zone **

**Step into the fantasy **

**You are not invited to the other side of sanity **

**They callin me an alien a big headed astronaut **

**Maybe its because yo boy Yeezy get ass a lot **

_You're so hypnotizing _

_Could you be the devil _

_Could you be an angel _

_Your touch magnetizing _

_Feels like I am floating _

_Leaves my body glowing _

_They say be afraid _

_You're not like the others _

_Futuristic lover _

_Different DNA _

_They don't understand you _

_You're from a whole other world _

_A different dimension _

_You open my eyes _

_And I'm ready to go _

_Lead me into the light _

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me _

_Infect me with your love and _

_Fill me with your poison _

_Take me, ta-ta-take me _

_Wanna be a victim _

_Ready for abduction _

_Boy, you're an alien_

_Your touch are foreign _

_It's supernatural Extraterrestrial _

_Your so supersonic _

_Wanna feel your powers _

_Stun me with your lasers _

_Your kiss is cosmic _

_Every move is magic _

_You're from a whole other world _

_A different dimension _

_You open my eyes _

_And I'm ready to go _

_Lead me into the light _

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me _

_Infect me with your love and _

_Fill me with your poison _

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_

_Wanna be a victim _

_Ready for abduction _

_Boy, you're an alien _

_Your touch are foreign_

_It's supernatural Extraterrestrial _

**I know a bar out in mars **

**Where they driving spaceships instead of cars **

**Cop a Prada space suit about the stars **

**Getting stupid hah straight up out the jars **

**Pockets on Shrek, rockets on deck **

**Tell me what's next? Alien sex. **

**Imma disrobe you**

**Then Imma probe you **

**See I abducted you**

**So I tell you what to do **

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me _

_Infect me with your love and _

_Fill me with your poison _

_Take me, ta-ta-take me _

_Wanna be a victim _

_Ready for abduction _

_Boy, you're an alien _

_Your touch are foreign _

_It's supernatural Extraterrestrial _

_Extraterrestrial _

_Extraterrestrial _

_Boy, you're an alien _

_Your touch are foreign _

_It's supernatural _

_Extraterrestrial _

Artie and I stop singing, and the music stops playing. We hug each other and we get applauded by everyone but Santana, Quinn, and Finn. Artie reaches up to pat my shoulder.

"Great job you guys…" Mr. Schue is interrupted.

"Wow, Berry you're pathetic." Quinn snaps at me. Everyone gets silent.

I put on a sarcastic smile. "Funny Fabray, I was going to say the same about you."

"No I'm serious. That's just sad."

"I'm serious as well. Your insecurity is starting to show, Fabray and I can tell it's gonna get ugly." I tell her.

"Berry, save it. You're a pathetic nobody that has no friends." My face falls when someone speaks up.

"Just shut up Quinn. You already have me." I hear Finn say. My eyes go wide and readjust themselves. I am honestly shocked he is defending me. Quinn looks shocked as well.

I sit down next to Zack. He puts his arm around my shoulders and snuggles against me. I lean into his embrace.

"I'll go next." Quinn says. The music begins. She swaggers up to the mike.

_Miss independent _

_Miss self-sufficient _

_Miss keep your distance, mmmm _

_Miss unafraid _

_Miss out of my way _

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no _

_Miss on her own _

_Miss almost grown _

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne _

_So, by keeping her heart protected _

_She'll never, ever feel rejected _

_Little miss apprehensive _

_Said ooh, she fell in love _

_What is this feeling taking over? _

_Thinking no one could open the door _

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real _

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? _

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true _

_Misguided heart _

_Miss play it smart _

_Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no _

_But she miscalculated _

_She didn't wanna end up jaded _

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love _

_So, by changing a misconception _

_She went in a new direction _

_And found inside, she felt a connection _

_She fell in love _

_What is this feeling taking over? _

_Thinking no one could open the door _

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real _

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? _

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true) _

_When miss independent walked away _

_No time for love that came her way _

_She looked in the mirror and thought today _

_What happened to miss no longer afraid? _

_It took some time for her to see _

_How beautiful love could truly be _

_No more talk of why can't that be me _

_I'm so glad I've finally seen _

_What is this feeling taking over? _

_Thinking no one could open the door _

_Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real _

_What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive? _

_Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true) _

_Miss independent_

All the guys are in a trance, she was dancing sultrily during that number. Well, I don't know about Zack, so I look at him.

He's looking at me.

_**GASP! Did Finn defend Rachel? GASP! Is the love between Rachel and Zack real? (We already know it's a Finchel story, but what happens?) **_

_**So, this is a long chapter, mainly because I have a lot of dialogue and songs. Hope you guys liked:**_

_E.T. by Katy Perry and Kanye West_

_S&M by Rihanna _

_**Everyone enjoy! **_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Jersey, AKA Broad Minds More Soul**_


	7. A realization of great importance

_**Here is the second to last chapter! Lucky number 7! I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**As always, before I begin, thank you for all the favorites, alerts, and reviews you guys have given me, they mean a lot. I hope you enjoy, and like I have mentioned previously, I have a new story coming up. I hope you enjoy it as well.**_

_**SOME THINGS I'D LIKE TO MENTION**_

_**I clearly explained my motivations for Finn almost (mind you almost) punching Rachel. Please stop mentioning it in reviews. **_

_**I'm not writing this story based on (a lot) of the dialogue or plot of the show. This is just something I wanted to write. **_

_**I don't know how many times I have to say this, but please be nice with the reviews. No advice or criticisms. Really, I don't want the negative ones. Please. I honestly could do without them and I have no intention of ever using the advice.**_

_**Unfortunately, this chapter is short, with no musical numbers. But the last chapter is worth it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs I used, or will use. If I own Glee, I would make them all held back a year so we can have the same people we all know and love! **_

**$^#*#*(!**

I walk down the halls with Zack. In the time I have started dating him, I have never been slushied. I don't know whether it is all my Hollister couture or my hunky boyfriend.

Zack leaves to go to English, while I go to Spanish. It's a class I have with Finn, and we're getting new seating arrangements.

"Finn and Rachel, you sit here." Mr. Schue points to a desk and we both move over there.

As Mr. Schue begins his lessons, Finn pushes a piece of paper towards me. (**Bold- Finn**; _Italics-Rachel_)

**Hey. Your song was good yesterday.**

I have no idea why I replied.

_Thank you. Your girlfriend's was too_

Can you write sarcastically?

**She's not my girlfriend, not anymore. I broke up with her last night.**

I restrain myself from squeaking in surprise.

_Why?_

**She's a heartless bitch who got pregnant with my best friend**

_True_

He chuckles.

**How are you and Bowman?**

_Amazing. We saw _Jane Eyre_ on Saturday night._

**Cool. Hey, want to sit with me at lunch?**

I think for a moment. Zack and I don't share the same lunch period, so I figure why not.

I smile. _Sure. Sounds great_

Finn smiles that goofy smile of his. **Great. See ya then**.

I honestly couldn't be more excited.

**$^#*#*(!**

At lunch, Finn and I talked about solos, duets, his duet with Brittany, some common-interest movies, and (very shortly) about literature. It was a blast.

I don't talk to Zack like that. He mainly talks. He talks about Hockey, his solo with Tina, how he's going NYU on his scholarship, all the parties he went to after our movie date… I kind of stopped caring after that. He is very conceited and it annoys me.

Finn is still kind and selfless. He hasn't changed. I realize just now how much I missed him. His kindness. His warmth. His height. I smile.

Dear God.

Oh no.

I think I'm…

I think I'm falling in love with Finn Hudson!

….Again.

_**Sorry, again, for the short chapter. The next chapter should be longer. I hope you have enjoyed my story.**_

_**LAST CHAPTER COMING UP**_

_**Jersey, AKA Broad Minds More Soul**_


	8. Her Perfect Ending

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

_**Thanks for the feedback. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs I have used or will use. **_

**$^#*#*(!**

It's Glee right now. After the meeting today, I'm going to break up with Zack Bowman.

I bet he'd never think a junior would dump him.

At glee, everyone got through their duets. My favorites were:

_Sam and Mercedes': Love the Way You Lie._

_Lauren and Noah's: My First Kiss._

_Lastly, (but definitely not least) Finn and Tina's: Airplanes, Part 1_

Mr. Schue applauds everyone. Today I am sitting between Noah and Sam. I told them and Kurt, last night through text I was planning on dumping Zack. I only told Kurt I was planning on dumping him for Finn. Kurt swore he wasn't going to tell Finn. I know to trust him.

I hand Zack a note telling him to meet me in the hallway outside of the choir room. He smiles at me and rubs my thigh, making me nervous in the bad way.

I've never really broken up with someone before. Either it was mutual agreement (Noah) or public humiliation break-up (Jesse).

Most people leave the choir room directly after Glee club, but some roam the hallways waiting for parents to pick them up. Or maybe they have something to get from their lockers. I don't know.

I pull Zack off to the side. He kisses me, and I gently ease him off of me.

"Zack, please." I explain. He looks confused.

"What's the matter, Rachel? We've made out before." He leans in to kiss me again but I push him farther.

"I'm sorry Zack but this relationship isn't working out for me. I'm sorry." I tell him. He slams his palm against a nearby locker and I cringe.

"Why so suddenly huh? We had a good time at the movie theater. We had fun making out in the auditorium."

"It just isn't working. I'm sorry." I turn to leave but he grabs my wrist gently.

"This isn't 'just' over, alright Rach? We still have more to discuss." He says, turning me around to face him. He grabs my shoulders to make sure I don't run.

"Zack, please. It was flawed from the beginning." I start to blurt something out:

"I'm still not over…" Then I clamp my mouth shut. I've said too much. He shakes me by the shoulders.

"NOT. OVER. WHO?" He demands, not shaking me anymore, but his grip tightens. The pain kills.

"Never mind…"

"WHO!" He shouts.

"Finn Hudson!" I blurt out, afraid.

"Him? He's broken up with you twice."

"Doesn't that also mean he's dated me twice?" I retort without thinking. Now I'm screwed. He slaps me on the cheek. Not too hard, but enough to make me scream in terror.

**$^#*#*(!**

(Finn's point of view)

I walk down the hallways around the auditorium. I saw Rachel talk to Zack and my heart swelled a little. I miss her. I mean she looks smoking and everything, but I miss it when she'd be more exuberant.

I'm walking down the hallways since I have nothing to do. Burt isn't picking me up until later and I have time to kill.

I hear a scream. A girl scream. A _Rachel_ girl scream. I book it down the hallways. I can't find the source.

"Zack! Stop! It hurts!" I hear her scream. It's coming from near the choir room. I run over again and I see an infuriating sight.

Rachel is struggling against Zack, who dominates her in both strength and height. She's fighting back but he has the advantage.

Again, I act without thinking.

I run over and punch Zack. He releases his hold of her and then falls to the ground from impact.

**$^#*#*(!**

(Rachel's point of view)

That was so scary. I had no idea Zack was so dark. I thought he was perfect. I shudder. My breathing is uneven. I look up at Finn. His eyes lock on mine and we walk away from Zack.

"Thank you…" I begin but he presses his finger against my lips, silencing me.

"No problem. Glad to do it." He takes his finger away and we stand in silence.

This is my chance. Now or never. "I'm sorry for cheating on you!" I blurt out then clench my lips shut. He smiles at me and explains.

"I forgive you. And I'm sorry for not forgiving you sooner. I guess it was pretty stupid of me for hating you for doing a bad thing then going back to Quinn for doing something worse." I nod.

"I forgive you too." I say. He drapes his arms around me and smiles that goofy smile I love.

"So, what now?" He asks.

"I dunno, you have any ideas?" I ask bashfully.

"Well, you could go out to dinner with me." He muses. I smile.

"That would be the perfect beginning." He pulls me in for a kiss.

The End


	9. Author's Note

_**Dear Readers.**_

_**I was sick of all the negative comments I got for Finn almost punching Rachel. So I made him a hero instead of a hater. Read chapter 4 again to see the new improved version.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Jersey**_


End file.
